nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Armed Forces of Zinaire
Structure The Zinairian Armed Forces are split into three branches: the Zinairian Army, the Zinairian Air Force and the Zinairian Navy. Equipment The Zinairian Armed Forces currently has access to the following equipment: Small Arms Pistols *1,520,000 HK Mark 23 (SOCOM) pistols *3,500,000 FN Five-Seven pistols Shotguns *310,000 Benelli M3 Super 90 shotguns (Retired) *470,000 Benelli M4 Super 90 shotguns *700,000 Franchi SPAS-15 semi-automatic shotguns Assault Rifles *2,770,000 FN F2000 assault rifles *220,000 HK G-36 assault rifles (Retired) *2,000,000 HK 416 carbines Sniper Rifles *710,000 Barrett M82 sniper rifles *300,000 MSG90 sniper rifles (Retired) *500,000 HK PSG-1 sniper rifles Submachine Guns *2,510,000 FN P-90 personal defense weapons *475,000 HK UMP submachine guns (Retired) *500,000 HK MP7 personal defense weapons Machine Guns *110,000 FN BRG-15 machine guns *200,000 HK MG 43 machine guns *850,000 FN Minimi/M-249 machine guns *100,000 FN MAG/M-240 machine guns *250,000 HK 23 machine guns Grenade Launchers *1,263,000 Mk.47 AGL grenade launchers *1,240,000 Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) Mortars *455,000 M120 120mm mortars *300,000 M224 60mm mortars Ground Vehicles Main Battle Tanks *13,872 Earth III main battle tanks *17,200 M1A2 Abrams main battle tanks *1,000 Challenger 2 main battle tanks Armored Fighting Vehicles *12,250 Eclipse infantry fighting vehicles *7,000 Stryker armored combat vehicles *13,307 High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicles (HMMWV) *1,500 Vextra wheeled reconnaissance vehicles *2,500 Fennek wheeled reconnaissance vehicles *1,500 Eagle III armored reconnaissance vehicles *1,350 Advanced amphibious assault vehicles *6,000 Fuchs 2 armored wheeled vehicles *5,500 Boxer wheeled armored vehicles *1,000 Panther command and liaison vehicles *200 Shadow reconnaissance and surveillance vehicles *6,000 Bushmaster infantry mobility vehicles *6,000 Dingo 2 wheeled vehicles *4,000 Bradley M2 tracked armored fighting vehicles *4,000 Valuk light armored vehicles *2,000 Puma wheeled armored fighting vehicles *2,000 Piranha III wheeled armored vehicles *2,000 Pandur II light armored vehicles *4,000 M1117 Armored Security Vehicles *4,000 VAB wheeled armored fighting vehicles Artillery *4,000 M109A6 Paladin self-propelled howitzers *1,000 M270 multiple launch rocket systems *4,000 HIMARS high mobility artillery rocket systems *1,100 Astros II saturation rocket systems Support Vehicles *70,500 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Trucks (HEMTT) *70,600 Pinzgauer utility trucks *20,661 MUNGO transport vehicles *200 M728 combat engineer vehicles *64,000 M1084 standard cargo trucks *28,650 Palletized load systems *200 M-88 Hercules recovery vehicles *1,100 Buffel armored repair and recovery vehicles Aircraft Ground Attack *10 A-10 Thunderbolts (Retired) Fighters *580 F-21A/C SparowHawks *200 Su-30MK2 fighters (Retired) *1,010 Eurofighter Typhoons *515 F/A-18 Super Hornets *1,515 F-22A Raptors *1,000 F-35 Lightning II Joint Strike Fighter *500 Su-37 fighters Bombers *310 B-1B Lancers *65 B-2 Spirits Helicopter Attack Helicopters *2,000 AH-64D Apaches *2,000 Eurocopter Tigers *2,000 RAH-66 Comanches *2,000 AH-1W/AH1Z Super Cobras *2,000 OH-58D Kiowas Utility Helicopters *2,000 UH-60 Blackhawks *1,000 CH-47 Chinooks *2,000 EH 101 Merlins *2,000 CH-53E Super Stallions *2,000 S-70B Seahawks *2,000 AS 565 Panthers *2,000 AS 532 Cougars *2,000 UH-1Y Hueys *1,000 Mi-26 Halos *2,000 Sea Kings *1,000 CH-46 Sea Knights *2,000 CH-53E Super Stallions *2,000 4-92 Superhawks *900 MH-60S Knighthawks Surveillance/Patrol *4 Boeing E-4s *15 E-8C JSTARSs *15 E-3 AWACSs *40 U-2 Dragon Ladies *15 P-8A Poseidons *15 737 AEW&C Wedgetails Tanker/Transport *41 A400Ms *70 KC-30 tankers *5 C-5 Galaxies (Retired) *70 C-17 Globemasters *5 C-130 Hercules (Retired) *50 V-22 Osprey tilt-rotor aircraft Trainers *16 PC-9 M turboprop trainers *24 Hawk jet trainers *52 T-50 Golden Eagle jet trainers *52 M-346 jet trainers UAVs *30 Predators UAVs *924 Global Hawk UAVs *18 IGNAT-ER UAVs *100 RQ-11 Raven UAVs *100 Fire Scout VTOL tactical UAVs Naval Craft Carriers *21 Gerald R Ford Class carriers *10 Cavour CVS light carriers Amphibious/Assault Ships *8 Shadow Harbor Class amphibious assault ships *38 Wasp Class amphibious assault ships *18 San Antonio Class amphibious transport ships Battleships *10 Azrael Class superdreadnoughts *32 Eradicate Class guided missile battleships Cruisers *46 Winston Class cruisers Destroyers *80 Zumwalt Class destroyers *48 Farragut Class guided missile destroyers Frigates *154 Stuart Class frigates *32 Horizon Class frigates *4 FREMM Class frigates Submarines *110 Virginia Class submarines *6 Agosta 90B Class submarines (Retired) *32 Ohio Class ballistic missile submarines Patrol Craft/Missle Boats *154 Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) Corvettes *40 Chimera Class special operations crafts Mine Warefare *62 Avenger Class ocean minesweeper/hunters *22 Hunt Class costal minesweeper/hunters Support Ships *1 T-AH 19 Mercy Class hospital ship *2 Appleleaf Class transport oilers (retired) *10 Supply Class replenishment ships *10 Wave Class large fleet tankers *4 Frank S Besson Class logistics support vessels (retired) *20 Air-cushioned landing crafts Missiles Anti-ship *4,000 RBS-15 (Robosystem 15) missiles Anti-tank *3,000 Hellfire missiles *3,000 Javelin anti-armor missiles Air-to-air *8,000 AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles *2,000 Magic R.550 missiles Air-to-surface *1,000 Storm Shadow cruise missiles *3,000 GBU-9B small-diameter bombs Surface-to-air *6,000 Medium Extended Air Defense Systems ICBM *300 LGM-118A Peacekeeper missiles SLBM *600 Trident II D-5 fleet ballistic missiles Category:Zinaire Category:Military of Zinaire